


Quick, Messy Meetings

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Felching, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bofur ends up making a delightful mess of his hobbit when they get a brief chance for intimacy on the quest, he decides he'll just have to clean him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick, Messy Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=10842338) from the Kink Meme!
> 
> It asked for: **Felching  
> **  
>  There's been absolutely no felching. Where the heck?
> 
> Nice and direct. :D And this one comes with an artwork also!

Bofur buried his groan against the back of the little hobbit's neck, nibbling a little at the skin there and chuckling breathlessly when Bilbo instantly told him off for it, reaching back like he was trying to swat at him.

"Don't you dare mark me, Bofur..." But his threatening tone was ruined by a lovely little moan as Bofur rolled his hips behind him, a shiver running through his smaller body. "Aah, _Bofur_."

"No need to worry, love. I won't mark ye." Bofur murmured back, though he did lean up enough to bite the tip of one of Bilbo's gently pointed ears, drawing a sharp whimper from the hobbit beneath him. Bofur made a low noise in reply, thrusting himself in a little harder, and Bilbo dropped down to brace himself on his elbows, gasping at the increase in Bofur's pace. Bofur shifted one hand to hold the hobbit's hip, helping to steady him even as he wondered, "Alright?"

"Oh, yes... Bofur..."

Bofur grinned gladly, keeping the pace of his thrusts, feeling his own completion building. He braced his weight on one hand, the other still cradling Bilbo's hip. Bofur loved these stolen moments with his little hobbit, even if they tended to be quick and messy. He'd give anything to have Bilbo properly on a bed, rather than on all fours on the forest floor... Still... It got the job done, didn't it?

"Ye gettin' close, love?" Bofur panted, pulling Bilbo back against him and drawing a little whimper from him. Bilbo nodded, shifting to try and get a hand on himself even as he agreed,

"Yes."

"Here... Lemme get that for ye." Bofur offered, gentlemanly as ever, as he slid his hand from Bilbo's hip under his belly to take the hobbit's cock in hand. Bofur's soft growl at the way Bilbo's muscles tightened around him as his fingers curled around his cock was covered by Bilbo's appreciative moan. Bilbo squirmed, pushing himself back against the dwarf behind him, before rocking forward into his large fist, Bofur humming his approval at the movements. "That's it, love... Nnh. Almost there."

"Ugh! Bofur, I'm- Nnggh!" Bilbo moaned out, dropping his head down to bite into his hand as his body shuddered hard. Bofur just managed to bite back a moan as Bilbo clenched around him and came over his hand, spilling onto the dirt beneath them. Bofur leant in, kissing over Bilbo's back as Bilbo shuddered through his orgasm, his own hips stilling but he was so close. After a moment, Bilbo pressed shyly back against Bofur as an invitation for him to continue. Bofur hummed gratefully as he started to rebuild his pace.

"No long now..." Bofur promised roughly, and Bilbo reached back a shaky hand to give him a slight push, his body still a little weak from his climax. Bofur carefully caught his hand, giving it a squeeze before bringing their hands down to the ground, fingers intertwined as he focussed on thrusting towards his completion.

"Don't finish in me." Bilbo warned, aware of Bofur's distraction, but he couldn't see Bofur's wicked little smile at that. Bofur just nuzzled against the hobbit's back, feeling the pleasure coil in his belly before he spent himself inside Bilbo with a rough groan. Bilbo instantly made a noise of protest, even as he shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling of being filled. "Bofur!"

"Sorry, love... Lost meself there..." Bofur apologised instantly, though he was still smiling a little as he slid himself free, taking hold of Bilbo's hips when he tried to pull away. Bilbo clicked his tongue back, clearly annoyed, squirming against Bofur's strong grip like he could pull away.

"Yes. And now I'm a mess." He muttered shortly, but Bofur just grinned, unfazed by the hobbit's annoyance. He squirmed back himself, still holding Bilbo's hips to stop him from pulling away as he leant in to lap over Bilbo's opening. Bilbo gave a sharp gasp at the warm wet touch, his hips trying to jerk away, but the dwarf's strong hands just pulled him back against his face as he continued to lick up the cum that had already escaped Bilbo's body. "Bofur! What are you-! Ah!!"

"Just cleanin' ye up, love. I made the mess, after all." Bofur murmured hotly, and Bilbo whimpered, the noise dying in his throat as Bofur's tongue pressed inside of him, scooping out some of the seed, lapping him clean. Bilbo shivered, his breath coming in little hitches at the unfamiliar sensations, more at the tickling of Bofur's moustache against his backside. Bofur licked him out with a surprising fervour, hands flexing and stroking over his hips, ignoring Bilbo's shaky, embarrassed protests, the hobbit shy of Bofur's tongue touching him somewhere so... Hidden.

"N-no. You don't need... That's not clean... Bofur!"

"Ye're right, love..." Bofur assured, pressing a kiss to the little ring of muscle before giving a light suck. Bilbo bit his hand again to stop the almost shriek of surprise that escaped him at the feeling of Bofur sucking at him. Bofur sucked a little harder, sliding his tongue in again, sucking and licking and Bilbo didn't know quite what to do with himself... He could feel Bofur's hot breath against sensitive skin, tickly moustache, and Bofur's tongue squirming about within him... Knowing Bofur was licking away all the seed made him flush dark in embarrassment, and yet shudder in pleasure at the same time.

Bofur felt the shudder run through his lover, and knew enough to know it wasn't from displeasure. The twitching of Bilbo's muscles around his tongue let him know that too. Bilbo was enjoying this despite his protests. With a soft hum, the dwarf gave one last little suck before pulling back. He leant back up and brushed over Blbo's opening with the pad of his thumb. Bofur licked his lips, briefly wiping his mouth, before smiling as Bilbo glanced back at him. "All clean, love."

"Bofur..." Bilbo's tone sounded like he wanted to tell the dwarf off or something, but in the end it seemed he couldn't find the words. Instead he just squirmed away and set about righting his clothes, smiling despite his continued embarrassment. Bofur smiled to watch him fuss, tucking himself away as he added helpfully,

"Least ye don't have to worry 'bout yer clothes getting messy..."

Bilbo glanced at him, "Well, if you hadn't finished inside me like I asked you not to..."

"Couldn't help it, love... I was too caught up in ye..." Bofur murmured with a cheeky grin, pulling Bilbo to him and pressing a kiss on his cheek. Bilbo pushed at his chest, before he leant in and nudged his head against Bofur's in a very dwarvish gesture. He looked into Bofur's eyes and tried for a serious voice, but instead ended up sounding far too pleased to be mad as he mockingly snapped,

"Well, as long as you don't make a habit of it..."

Bofur hid his wide grin in Bilbo's curly hair. "Wouldn't dream of it, love."


End file.
